The Best Woman In My Life
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Sebuah kertas berisi surat dari Hashirama Senju untuk Mito Uzumaki, tentang kisah cinta mereka. My first HashiMito! Gomen kalau jelek. Mind to RnR?


The Best Woman in My Life

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : Kalo K+, isinya kurang tepat. T aja...

Genre : Drama, Romance

Pair : 1st HashiMito in Indo, slight MinaKushi

Warning : Canon, OOC(maybe), typo(s), gaje, abal

* * *

Entah kenapa ingin bikin pair HashiramaMito. Mungkin ini pertama di FNI? Nggak tahu deh...

**Don't like don't read**

Enjoy it guys!

* * *

Mito...

Kau adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah kutemui selain ibuku sendiri. Kau adalah wanita yang kucintai dan satu-satunya wanita yang membuatku luluh. Kau adalah istri terbaik bagiku.

Mito...

Ingatkah kau tentang kapan kita bertemu pertama kali? Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, kapan kita bertemu pertama kali. Aku masih ingat, di mana kita pertama kali bertatapan mata. Aku masih ingat pertama kali kita saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dan masih sangat jelas.

Aku ingat. Kita bertemu saat ada pertemuan antara klan Senju dan Uzushiogakure yang berisikan klan Uzumaki. Saat itu, aku adalah pemimpin klan Senju dan kau adalah putri pemimpin klan Uzumaki. Kita masih muda sewaktu itu. Dan yang kuketahui hanyalah shinobi yang terus berperang dan berperang tanpa henti.

Waktu itu, aku memandangmu sebelah mata karena kau wanita. Kau bilang kau ingin ikut berperang. Aku meremehkanmu. Aku pikir seorang wanita sepertimu tak cukup kuat bila berhadapan dengan shinobi musuh.

Tapi aku salah. Persepsiku tak masuk akal. Aku sampai lupa kau adalah seorang Uzumaki. Klan kuat yang memiliki banyak jurus segel yang ditakuti hampir seluruh shinobi. Dan kau adalah kunoichi terkuat di klan Uzumaki. Kau bukan hanya kuat, sangat kuat, bahkan melebihi ayahmu sendiri.

Perang besar antara Senju dan Uchiha memang tak pernah berakhir. Tapi, karena klan Uzumaki, klan Senju terbantu. Terutama aku terbantu olehmu, Mito. Sewaktu kau terserang, tanpa berpikir panjang, aku selalu mengeluarkan _mokuton_. Akibatnya kau tahu? Aku terluka karenanya, tapi aku tak keberatan asal kau selamat, Mito. Sesakit apapun luka yang kualami, semuanya tak berarti demi kau.

Perang terkadang tak ada, tapi aku ingin menemuimu. Kakiku selalu ingin melangkah dan pergi menuju ke Uzushiogakure. Terkadang aku melamun sendiri di tepi sungai. Aku selalu memikirkan tentang dirimu.

Wajahmu yang cantik, rambut merahmu yang kau gelung menjadi dua cepol di kepalamu. Suaramu, tawamu, senyummu dan air matamu ketika ada yang tewas. Semuanya selalu terbayang di benakku. Ketika kita bicara dengan akrab saat tidak sedang berperang, aku selalu memperhatikanmu dan mendengarmu. Aku heran mengapa aku bersikap seperti ini.

Dan aku suka caramu memanggilku.

'_Hashe...'_

Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau selalu memanggilku Hashe. Tapi aku menyukai caramu memanggil namaku dengan lembut. Dan aku menyukai nama panggilan yang kau berikan, Mito. Dan tidak ada orang lain yang kuijinkan memanggilku dengan nama seperti itu.

Kau tahu? Sewaktu aku termenung di pinggir sungai usai melawan Madara Uchiha, Tobirama datang dan bertanya apa yang kupikirkan. Kujawab, "Aku memikirkan Mito."

Dan kau tahu apa responnya?

Dia tertawa lalu berkata, "Kak, kau sedang jatuh cinta."

Mulanya aku menyangkal kata-katanya. Aku tidak bisa percaya bahwa aku jatuh cinta, Mito. Aku menepis dan menyangkal semua perasaan dalam hatiku waktu itu.

Namun, semakin kusangkal perasaan itu, aku semakin tidak bisa menahan perasaan di hatiku. Semua kerinduan dan semua hal tentangmu semakin memenuhi benak dan pikiranku.

Sewaktu melawan Madara, aku terus memikirkanmu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dan apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi melawannya. Akibatnya, aku hampir saja kalah.

Dan mulai dari saat itu, aku menyadarinya.

Bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu, Mito.

Jantungku yang berdetak cepat saat melihatmu, perasaan aneh di hatiku. Kelegaan di hatiku saat tahu kau selamat. Perasaan rindu dan tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu yang selalu terbesit di hatiku...

Semuanya karena aku mencintaimu, Mito.

Dan perasaan itu semakin tumbuh dan berkembang. Semakin hari, aku semakin tidak bisa menahan kerinduanku untuk bertemu denganmu. Dan setiap hari, Tobirama mengejekku.

* * *

Mito...

Kau tahu bagaimana bahagianya aku dapat bertemu lagi denganmu usai perang panjang yang kualami?

Aku sangat bahagia, Mito. Maka aku memelukmu untuk melepaskan segala rasa rinduku padamu. Semua yang kupendam dalam hati selama ini keluar begitu saja. Perkataan itu meluncur dari bibirku tanpa kutahan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mito Uzumaki."

Shinobi tidak boleh memperlihatkan perasaannya. Tapi, salahkah bila seorang shinobi jatuh cinta? Shinobi adalah manusia yang memiliki rasa cinta dalam hatinya. Dan rasa itu selalu ada.

Aku masih ingat. Kau tertawa saat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku. Kau kira aku sedang bercanda. Aku tidak pernah bercanda tentang perasaanku, Mito. Aku mencintaimu dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam.

Pada akhirnya, aku bahagia karena kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, Mito. Hatiku seakan hendak meledak karena bahagianya. Pada saat kau mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan luapan rasa bahagiaku.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Hashe..."

Perang semakin menjadi-jadi. Senju dan Uchiha selalu bertarung terus tanpa henti. Dunia shinobi kacau balau dengan peperangan.

Sebenarnya, apa arti perang? Kenapa damai tak bisa tercipta? Mengapa antara Senju dan Uchiha harus saling menghancurkan?

Semakin aku berpikir, aku tak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Bertarung tak ada gunanya. Perang hanya akan menimbulkan kebencian dan dendam. Aku tak suka berperang. Banyak nyawa melayang karena perang.

Tapi Mito, kau membantuku. Kau juga memiliki cita-cita yang sama denganku. Kita memiliki impian yang sama.

Perdamaian di dunia ninja.

Akhirnya, aku mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Madara Uchiha, pemimpin klan Uchiha. Aku mencoba mengadakan gencatan senjata dengan klan Uchiha. Mungkin perdamaian bisa tercipta karenanya.

Aku tahu, Madara Uchiha bukanlah pria yang baik. Aku tahu dia membunuh adiknya sendiri demi kekuatannya sendiri. Tapi, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mengadakan gencatan senjata ini.

Dan ia menerima gencatan senjata ini. Aku tahu ini bukanlah keinginannya. Ia bisa saja memberontak kapan pun. Ini adalah keputusan klan Uchiha. Tapi untuk sementara, ini akan berguna.

Sejak aliansi Senju-Uchiha berjalan, aku mulai berpikir untuk membuat desa ninja. Desa ninja merupakan tempat ninja hidup. Dan rupanya, Madara menyetujui usulku.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya aku berhasil mendirikan Konohagakure. Impianku telah tercapai. Shinobi lain mulai membangun desa ninja seperti Konohagakure. Dengan cara seperti ini, perang perlahan-lahan mulai berakhir.

Dan dengan bantuanmu, aku berhasil membagi para _bijuu_ ke beberapa desa untuk menyeimbangkan kekuatan dunia shinobi. Tapi, mengapa Kyuubi tidak ada? Padahal, dari semua bijuu, Kyuubi adalah bijuu terkuat.

Mito, seluruh impianku telah tercapai. Aku sudah berhasil berdamai dengan Uchiha. Aku berhasil mengurangi perang dan aku sudah berhasil mendirikan Konohagakure. Semua impianku tercapai sudah.

Setiap manusia memiliki impian yang banyak. Aku sudah mewujudkan impianku dan aku harus mencari impian baru. Aku berpikir, apakah impian baruku? Dan aku menemukan jawabannya.

Kau, Mito.

Kau adalah impian baruku.

Maka aku akan mencoba untuk mewujudkannya. Aku berpikir, usiaku sudah cukup untuk menikah. Dan mengapa tidak menikah? Aku sadar, kau adalah pendamping hidup yang terbaik untukku. Dan aku mencobanya.

Kau tahu, walaupun aku dijuluki shinobi yang hebat, aku juga gugup ketika akan melamarmu di depan ayahmu. Ini seperti mencoba hal yang baru. Aku takut, tidak seperti waktu aku menghadapi perang. Sangat aneh, tapi ini nyata.

Semula aku takut karena saat aku menyatakan keinginanku untuk mempersuntingmu, ayahmu menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dan curiga. Auranya bukan sebagai pemimpin Uzushio, tapi sebagai ayah yang menghawatirkan putrinya. Mungkin tiap laki-laki sama sepertiku, gugup dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tapi, kulihat ayahmu tersenyum lebar dan tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya. Ia memberikan persetujuannya dengan segera. Aku sangat bahagia, Mito, karena kau akan menjadi pendamping hidupku. Rasanya lebih menyenangkan daripada memenangkan perang atau saat berhasil mendirikan Konohagakure.

Tak lama setelah itu, kita mengucapkan ikrar sakral yang mengikat pria dan wanita menjadi satu. Aku dan kau bukanlah dua individu lagi, tapi telah menjadi satu dalam ikatan pernikahan. Sebagai seorang pria, aku bahagia menikahi wanita yang kucintai.

Saat malam sakral itu, aku ragu. Aku ragu apakah aku akan menyakitimu, Mito? Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita maupun menyakitimu, Mito. Aku tidak tega melihat rupa kesakitanmu.

Tapi, kau tidak mempersalahkannya. Bahkan kau menertawakan keraguanku. Kau hanya berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Hashe. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku bahagia, Hashe."

Dan perkataan itulah yang menghapus keraguanku dan membuatku memulai untuk menyentuhmu.

* * *

Aku pria yang bahagia. Aku memilikimu. Kau istri yang baik, Mito. Kau selalu membantuku dan menyiapkan segala kebutuhanku. Tanpa ada keluhan, kau selalu melakukan semua untukku. Membangunkanku, menyiapkan sarapan, mencuci pakaian dan segalanya.

Mito, terima kasih atas semuanya. Kau benar-benar mendukung segala yang aku lakukan. Kau selalu menyemangati dan ada untukku ketika aku membutuhkan orang yang kupercayai dan tempatku bersandar.

Kau mendukungku menjadi Hokage. Aku sempat ragu, karena Madara Uchiha juga mengincar posisi Hokage pertama. Pria itu pasti tidak akan terima bila tahta Hokage jatuh ke tanganku. Tapi kau mendukungku dan menyemangatimu dengan segala perkataanmu.

Kau bilang, akulah yang pantas menjadi Hokage. Semuanya membutuhkanku. Kau berkata bahwa semua orang menyetujuiku menjadi Hokage dan mereka menyukaiku dan menginginkanku menjadi pemimpin bagi mereka.

Mito, Konohagakure dan kau sama berharganya bagiku. Konoha kuanggap sebagai bagian dari tubuhku sendiri. Aku mencintai Konoha yang kudirikan, seperti aku mencintaimu sebagai wanitaku.

Dan karenanya, posisi itu jatuh ke tanganku, bukan tangan pemilik Mangekyou Sharingan yang merupakan tandingan terberatku.

Hokage 1 Konohagakure.

Aku menjadi Hokage, Mito. Aku harus memimpin Konoha dengan baik. Semua shinobi di Konoha ada dalam lindunganku. Aku pemimpin mereka dan mereka membutuhkanku, maka kulakukan tugasku.

Mito, kau sudah tahu tentang konsekuensi sebagai istri seorang Hokage sepertiku. Kau tahu waktu yang kuhabiskan denganmu sangat sedikit. Kau tahu bahwa aku akan sibuk dan mungkin tidak akan memperhatikanmu.

Tapi, Mito, kau selalu menungguku pulang ke rumah. Jika aku bekerja sampai larut malam, kau akan menungguku pulang. Bila aku pulang, kau selalu menyambutku dengan senyuman dan bertanya keadaanku, dan menyuguhkan teh untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah.

Sebenarnya, cukup dengan melihat senyumanmu, rasa lelahku hilang. Karena kau adalah orang yang berharga untukku.

* * *

Dugaanku benar. Madara Uchiha berkhianat. Ia menyerang Konohagakure. Ia benar-benar seorang pembalas dendam. Aku sempat kecewa karena menaruh kepercayaan padanya.

Tapi, tugasku adalah melindungi Konoha. Aku harus melawan Madara sampai ke titik darah penghabisanku. Aku melawan Madara lagi. Demi Konoha, aku harus melawannya, demi menciptakan perdamaian.

Aku terkejut. Ya, aku bukan hanya melawan Madara, tapi juga...

Kyuubi

Ternyata selama ini, Madara yang menyembunyikan keberadaan Kyuubi. Aku akan kalah bila harus melawan Kyuubi juga, walau ada mokuton dan kalung ini, tapi cakraku mempunyai batas.

Dan tahukah? Aku terkejut kau menyusulku melawan Madara. Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat bahaya, Mito. Tapi kau berkata, "Kewajiban seorang istri adalah mendampingi suaminya kan? Hashe, aku akan terus bersamamu. Aku akan selalu mendampingimu."

Dan aku lebih terkejut saat kau menambahkan, "Aku akan menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam diriku. Ini satu-satunya cara aku dapat membantumu dan Konoha bisa selamat."

Kau benar-benar istri yang baik dan setia, Mito. Kau mau mendampingiku dalam bahaya. Dan kau selalu ada untukku.

Mito, berkat bantuanmu, aku berhasil mengalahkan Madara. Konoha juga selamat. Kau juga selamat, walau kini bijuu itu tersegel dalam dirimu.

Tapi, kau berbohong padaku, Mito. Kau bilang tidak akan ada resiko setelah Kyuubi tersegel dalam dirimu, Mito. Tapi kau berbohong. Resiko yang sangat besar kau tanggung sendiri.

* * *

Aku senang saat kau bilang kau mengandung anak kita, Mito. Bahagia, Mito. Tapi, kau tetap saja menungguku pulang, walau kularang karena akan berbahaya bagi keadaan kandunganmu, Mito.

Tapi aku salah. Yang mengganggu bukanlah kebiasaanmu, Mito. Justru monster itu yang mengganggumu saat kelahiran anak kita. Kau tidak bilang padaku resiko menjadi jinchuuriki wanita.

Aku tak tahan melihat rupamu begitu kesakitan saat melahirkan. Kau harus melahirkan sekaligus menahan agar Kyuubi tidak keluar. Segel buatanmu rusak saat melahirkan, kau tahu, tapi kau tak memberitahukan padaku, Mito.

Aku lega, saat bayi kita lahir dengan selamat. Dan kau juga sehat serta bak-baik saja. Kau wanita hebat, Mito, menahan rasa sakit melahirkan sekaligus menahan agar Kyuubi tidak keluar.

Mito, aku sangat bahagia bersamamu. Kau benar-benar wanita terbaik yang pernah kutemui dalam hidupku.

Kau selalu mendukung dan menyemangatiku. Kau selalu ada untukku di saat aku membutuhkanmu. Kau selalu melakukan semuanya untukku. Kau setuju saat aku mundur dari kursi Hokage. Apa pun yang kulakukan, kau selalu setuju.

Kau wanita yang baik dan lembut, Mito. Kau selalu merawat dan membesarkan anak-anak dengan sabar. Kau tak pernah marah, kau selalu memberi nasihat dengan baik dan lembut. Sebagai seorang ayah yang tak punya banyak waktu untuk mereka, aku berterima kasih padamu, Mito.

Dan usia kita semakin bertambah. Dari seorang ayah, aku berubah menjadi seorang kakek. Dan kau masih mendampingiku.

Mito, terima kasih atas semua yang kauberikan. Kau adalah wanita terbaik di dalam hidupku.

Hashirama Senju

* * *

Mito Uzumaki melipat kembali surat terakhir dari suaminya. Surat yang ditulis di lembaran kertas putih itu sudah usang, pertanda bahwa surat itu sudah lama dan sering di bacanya berkali-kali.

Wanita berambut merah itu menghela nafasnya. Kini, di hadapannya ada seorang gadis kecil berusia 6 tahun yang memiliki rambut merah sepertinya. Wajarlah, karena gadis itu adalah Uzumaki terakhir di Uzushiogakure. Wajah bulat gadis tampak lucu, sepasang mata violetnya menatap Mito dengan lekat.

"Mito-sama..."

Mito tersenyum melihat penerusnya. Ya, Kushina Uzumaki adalah seorang agdis kecil yang kuat, sekuat dirinya. Dan itu membuat Mito menyerahkan kedudukannya sebagai jinchuuriki Kyuubi.

"Kushina, kau akan menjadi jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Menjadi jinchuuriki Kyuubi bukan berarti kau adalah monster. Kau harus tetap hidup dengan bahagia dan gembira, jangan bersedih dan merasa dikucilkan."

Kushina mengangguk pelan. "Ya, Mito-sama..."

Mito tersenyum lembut. "Kushina, kau juga pasti akan jatuh cinta suatu saat dan dicintai. Aku yakin, akan ada pria yang mau mencintaimu dengan tulus tanpa peduli kau adalah jinchuuriki Kyuubi dan menerimamu apa adanya,' ucap Mito. Ia tersenyum. 'Seperti kau juga, Hashe.'

Kushina mengangguk kecil. Ia masih kecil, ia tidak paham sepenuhnya apa yang dikatakan pendahulunya itu padanya. Tapi ia bertekad akan melaksanakan pesan Mito.

Mito tersenyum. 'Aku akan segera mendampingimu lagi, Hashe... Tunggu aku.'

* * *

17 tahun berlalu sejak penyegelan Kyuubi di tubuh Kushina. Sudah 17 tahun lamanya Mito menitipkan pesannya pada Kushina. Dan selama itu pula, Kushina hidup bahagia dan menaati pesan Mito.

Gadis itu telah beranjak dewasa. Ia menjadi cantik. Tak ada orang yang tahu bahwa ialah jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Termasuk kekasihnya sendiri.

Kushina sedang menikmati angin sore sambil duduk di padang rumput. Ia mengingat-ingat tentang nasihat Mito kepadanya. Bahwa ada pria yang akan mencintainya tanpa peduli ia jinchuuriki Kyuubi atau bukan.

Kushina memiliki kekasih. Tapi, Kushina belum memberitahukan bahwa ia jinchuuriki Kyuubi pada kekasihnya. Apa kekasihnya mau menerimanya?

"Hei."

Suara familiar itu membuyarkan Kushina dari lamunannya. Kushina menoleh ke asal suara. Kekasihnya tengah tersenyum padanya, tepatnya nyengir.

Minato Namikaze, sang Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou duduk di sebelah gadis berambut merah. Ia sepertinya baru kembali dari misi, ia masih memakai rompi jounin. Di wajahnya terpancar kebahagiaan.

"Minato, kau mengagetkanku. Kapan kau pulang? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kushina sambil bersandar di bahu Minato.

"Baru saja. Aku baik. Kushina..."

"Hm?"

"Misalkan kau dilamar oleh Hokage ke 4, apa kau akan menerima lamarannya?" tanya Minato.

Kushina tertawa geli. "Tidak. Kau bicara apa, Minato? Jangan bercanda."

"Kapan aku pernah bercanda? Aku serius." Ucapan Minato membuat Kushina kaget. Ia tak pernah menyangka kekasihnya akan bertanya hal seperti itu.

"Hm... Aku lebih memilihmu, Minato."

Minato tersenyum. "Walau aku Hokage ke 4?"

Kushina menatap Minato dengan heran. "Apa maksudmu, Minato?"

"Sandaime-sama akan mengangkatku menjadi Hokage ke 4, Kushina. Ia menawarkannya padaku, dan aku menerimanya. Itu cita-citaku."

Kushina menatap Minato dengan mata tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

Minato mengangguk. "Ya, maka dari itu, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Minato sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah kotak beludru merah. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin.

"Minato... Tidak, aku tidak bisa."

Kushina menolak. Ia takut, Minato tidak mau menerimanya karena ia jinchuuriki. Ia mencintai Minato, teramat mencintai pria yang pertama kali memuji rambutnya.

"Kenapa?" Tak ada nada frustasi sama sekali di nada Minato.

"Minato, aku... Aku seorang-"

"Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Kau takut aku tidak akan menerimamu karena kau jinchuuriki? Jangan bodoh, Kushina. Aku tidak pernah memandangmu sebagai monster. Kau wanita terbaik di hidupku, kau tahu? Maukah kau menikah denganku?" potong Minato dengan cepat.

Kushina terperangah mendengar ucapan Minato. Ia menangis, bahagia karena ucapan Mito menjadi nyata dalam hidupnya. Ia memeluk Minato dengan erat dan dibalas oleh sang pemuda.

"Ya... Aku mau..."

Mito hanya memandang pasangan itu dari atas bersama Hashirama. Ya, pasangan seperti dirinya dan Hashirama.

OWARI

* * *

Yak! Inilah fic Meiko dengan pair Hashi-Mito.

Kenapa slight MinaKushi? Karena mirip. Pertama, kalau diliat, Hashirama dan Minato sama-sama Hokage yang hebat, sampai mengalahkan Madara Uchiha. Kedua, mereka sama-sama menikah dengan Uzumaki dan jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Ketiga, kalau dipikir, Mito dan Kushina sama-sama setia pada suami, sampai rela mendampingi suami dalam melawan musuh.

Bisa dilihat dari pengorbanan Mito menjadi jinchuuriki Kyuubi dan Kushina yang mau mengorbankan dirinya supaya Konoha selamat, kan?

Tujuan saya menulis fic ini... Hanya sekedar mencoba membuat pair yang berbeda. Meiko rasa pair ini juga bagus, walau tidak pernah muncul di manga.

And the last...

REVIEW?


End file.
